comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Artemis Thorson/Earth-1650
Yes, yes, it's what the world's been clamoring for! A combination of Earths DG52, 516, and 4605! Prepare to have your minds blown right out of your skulls. (Just FYI this world is set in 2030, and Alternate Earth-1650 is set in 2045) Justice League Iron Man (1650).jpg|Iron Man, one of the world's most recent superheroes, but he has quickly become one of the most popular by revealing his secret identity to the world and selling most of his technology to the army. He even has a three-picture movie deal with Joss Whedon set to direct and Leonardo DiCaprio slated to play him. Tony Stark (1650).jpg|The Man Under the Mask: Tony Stark (Time's Person of the Year 2026) Iron Man Blockbuster Armor (1650).jpg|The Blockbuster Armor. Tony will only use this suit if the situation is absolutely dire, and sometimes he'll have J.A.R.V.I.S. take control of it and have it fight alongside the other Leaguers. Spider-Man (1650).png|Spider-Man, one of the world's most dedicated and most despised superheroes... Peter Parker (1650).jpg|... who is still in High School. Peter Parker has been Spider-Man since he was in 8th grade and is determined to avenge the murder of his mother. Despite his horrible past, he is one of the happiest, most joyful people on the Avengers. Wonder Woman (1650).jpg|Wonder Woman is one of the mightiest superheroes of all time Lois Lane (1650).jpg|Lois Lane acquired these powers after touching a mystic totem she found while investigating one of her top stories for the Daily Bugle, where she works with Peter Parker. Martian Manhunter (1650).jpg|(Will I ever not use this image for MM?) Martian Manhunter is a very private and secretive superhero, despite being one of the most powerful in the world. He has potential to be Superman-level, but does not want to be worshiped as a God (that is just a figure of speech btw, Superman does not exist in 1650... well actually he does but I'll get to that) Malcolm Johnstone (1650).jpg|Malcolm Johnstone was the first human to ever see Manhunter and died of shock, so he adopted Johnstone's life and became a detective on the GCPD and is one of the only few who believes Batman is actually trying to help Gotham. Oh! Speaking of Batman... Batman (1650).jpg|Batman! The Defender of Gotham who pretty much everyone hates, except (oddly enough) most of his enemies, who, in their own fucked up psyches, view Batman as their friend. Jason Todd (1650).jpg|Speaking of his enemies, most of the silver age Batman villains will probably be dead or retired since Jason Todd is the second Batman, after Bruce Wayne's ill-timed death. Jason as Nightwing (1650).jpg|Jason's Run as Nightwing Firestorm (1650).jpg|Firestorm is two people melded into one with super badass matter manipulation and pyrokinetic abilities. Ronnie Raymond (1650).jpg|Ronnie Raymond, the brawn of the operation... Jackson Rusch (1650).jpg|... and Jackson Rusch, the brains. Flash (1650).jpg|Flash! Fastest Man Alive! Barry Allen (1650).jpg|Barry Allen, Fastest Man Alive Who is Always Late to Everything! (Too Long of a Subtitle?) Barry's natural charisma and swiftness is part of what helps the Flash become one of the world's most beloved heroes Wolverine (1650).jpg|Not even Wolverine knows anything about his past. He's got his sights set on the future... because that's where he comes from. Black Widow (1650).png|Sasha Roman aka the Black Widow is a disgraced S.H.I.E.L.D. agent turned vigilante. Phoenix (1650).jpg|Emma Frost is the Phoenix Doctor Strange (1650).jpg|Stephen Vincent was once a business associate of Tony Stark, but after a horrible plane crash from which he was the only survivor, he was stranded on an island where he found an ancient relic called the Eye of Agamotto, turning him into Doctor Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme. Vibe (1650).jpg|Cisco Ramon / Vibe is a metahuman and a close friend of the Flash. Aquagirl (1650).jpg|Tula is the daughter of Orin, Dictator of Atlantis, and abandoned her father's tyrannical rule to become Aquagirl, and defend the surface world from her father's wrath. Rogue (1650).jpg|Rogue is a vigilante with super strength and the ability to tap into kinetic energy. He also has a small pet companion named Lucius which can be very vicious. No one really knows the origin behind Rogue or Lucius. Rogue Unmasked (1650).png|The entire League has seen Rogue unmasked, but still none of them know his real name. Watchmen Guardian (1650).jpg|Lex Luthor is the Ozymandias-type character, the genius who assembles the team and never truly trusted them. Lex Luthor (1650).jpg|Now he acts as an exotic billionaire and competitor to Stark Industries and currently serves as a member of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Board of Directors. Punisher (1650).png|Punisher is the Comedian-type character. Luckily for Lex, he is not the one that gets killed. Frank Castle (1650).jpg|Frank Castle. Since the Watchmen's disbandment, Punisher has since been drafted in the Suicide Squad as it's leader. Red Hood (1650).png|Red Hood is the Rorschach-type character. He had also secretly been a double agent for the Kingpin. Lex Luthor knew this from the beginning. Jack Napier (1650).jpg|Jack Napier, the Man Under the Hood. Bruce as Batman (1650).jpg|Bruce Wayne, the original Batman, was a member of the Watchmen. Bruce Wayne (1650).jpg|Bruce had been getting older and wasn't able to be the best Batman he could be. Caught off guard, he was the one Lex Luthor killed, leading to Jason Todd donning the cowl. Synapse (1650).jpg|Derrek Gibbons / Synapse was the Doctor Manhattan-type character. Not sure what I'll do with him after the Watchmen disband. Catwoman (1650).png|Selina Kyle / Catwoman was the Silk Spectre-type character. She was in love with Batman, and before his death she was involved in an incident with a Lazarus Pit, allowing her to retain her youthful looks forever. Fantastic Four Mister Fantastic (1650).jpg|Mister Fantastic, the Leader of the Team Reed Richards (1650).jpg|Reed Richards, the Smartest Man on Earth Invisible Woman (1650).jpg|Invisible Woman Sue Storm (1650).jpg|Sue Storm Human Torch (1650).jpg|Human Torch Jon Richards (1650).jpg|Jon Richards, Mister Fantastic's Kid Brother Thing (1650).jpg|The Thing Ben Grimm (1650).jpg|Ben Grimm, the hothead of the group who used to serve in the military Secret Society Lex Luthor (1650).jpg|Lex Luthor, secret benefactor of the Secret Society Outsider (1650).jpg|The Outsider, the Mastermind behind the Secret Society and the leader Orin (1650).jpg|King Orin of Atlantis, the Outsider's Second in Command Weather Wizard (1650).jpg|Weather Wizard, the Secret Society's main enforcer Harlequin (1650).png|Hayley Quinn, who has a very similar origin to Joker from "The Killing Joke" and was the original Batman's main nemesis. However, she still retains the classic Harley personality. Poison Ivy (1650).jpg|Pamela Isley aka Poison Ivy Magneto (1650).jpg|Erik Lehnsherr got powers in the Particle Accelerator Explosion Colossus (1650).jpg|Piotr Rasputin also got powers in the Particle Accelerator and has since become one of Wolverine's greatest enemies Crimson Dynamo (1650).jpg|Anton Vanko, the Crimson Dynamo Whiplash (1650).png|And his younger brother, Ivan, aka Whiplash Yellowjacket (1650).png|Hank Pym, the Yellowjacket Killer Croc (1650).jpg|Waylon Jones, the Killer Croc Bane (1650).jpg|Bane Parasite (1650).png|Joshua Michael Allen, Barry Allen's cousin, the Parasite Riddler (1650).png|Edward Nashton, the original Riddler Doctor Doom (1650).jpg|Victor Vandore, Reed Richards's former best friend, who became Doctor Doom Black Manta (1650).jpg|David Barker, an associate of King Orin, known as Black Manta Abomination (1650).jpg|Emil Blonsky, the Abomination Anarky (1650).jpg|Lonnie Machin aka Anarky Sandman (1650).jpg|Flint Marko aka Sandman Enchantress (1650).jpg|Sylvia Lushton, the Enchantress Giganta (1650).jpg|Darla Zinc aka Giganta Cheetah (1650).jpg|Barbara Ann Minerva, the Cheetah Grodd (1650).jpg|An artificially enhanced gorilla named Grodd who is very loyal to Lex Luthor Venom (1650).png|Eddie Brock / Venom, Spider-Man's greatest enemy Songbird (1650).jpg|Melissa Gold, Songbird, who is not 100% dedicated to the Society Doctor Octopus (1650).jpg|Otto Octavius / Doctor Octopus, one of the greatest minds in the world and, despite being very useful in a fight, he is mostly utilized in the Society's labs. Mysterio (1650).jpg|Quentin Beck, a failed actor who became the supercriminal Mysterio Multiplex (1650).jpg|Danton Black aka Multiplex is capable of providing the Society with an army when they need it Mist (1650).jpg|Kyle Nimbus / The Mist Plastique (1650).jpg|Bette Sans Souci / Plastique Mister Freeze (1650).jpg|Victor Freemont / Mister Freeze Klaw (1650).jpg|Ulysses Klaw S.H.I.E.L.D. Board of Directors Nick Fury (1650).jpg|Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Lex Luthor (1650).jpg|Lex Luthor Norman Osborn (1650).jpg|Norman Osborn Ororo Munroe (1650).jpg|Ororo Munroe, Queen of Wakanda Maria Hill (1650).jpg|Maria Hill Emil Hamilton (1650).jpg|Emil Hamilton Agents Phil Coulson (1650).png|Phil Coulson Antoine Triplett (1650).png|Antoine Triplett Leo Fitz (1650).jpg|Leo Fitz-Simmons Jemma Simmons (1650).png|Jemma Fitz-Simmons Quake (1650).jpg|Daisy Johnson / Quake Deathlok (1650).png|Mike Peterson / Deathlok Hawkeye (1650).jpg|Clint Barton / Hawkeye, the only person pictured here not on Coulson's team, and he is Black Widow's ex-fiance Suicide Squad Punisher (1650).png|Punisher, the straight man of the group hand-picked by Nick Fury to lead the Squad Deadshot (1650).jpg|Floyd Lawton aka Deadshot, who seemingly has a legitimate desire to redeem himself, but is also very reluctant to help S.H.I.E.L.D. Killer Frost (1650).jpg|Caitlin Snow was once a valued ally of Flash and Vibe, but after being experimented on by the Reverse-Flash, she was turned into Killer Frost and went temporarily insane. She now seeks redemption with the Suicide Squad and was one of the only voluntary members. Captain Boomerang (1650).jpg|Captain Boomerang is one of the Flash's enemies who Caitlin had previously helped defeat, which causes a bit of animosity between them. Talia al Ghul (1650).png|Talia al Ghul is another voluntary member who agreed to join the Squad in return for S.H.I.E.L.D. faking her death in order for her to get away from her father Hulk (1650).png|Thaddeus Ross became the Hulk after experimenting on himself in order to defeat the Abomination. The experiments led to him going crazy, and he was forced onto the Squad to minimize the damage he can cause to the world Ghost Rider (1650).png|Ghost Rider is the final voluntary member. He was seeking a purpose for himself and, not feeling like he'd belong with the Justice League, decided the Suicide Squad suits him just fine. Leader (1650).jpg|Leader is used as the brains of the Suicide Squad Scarecrow (1650).png|Scarecrow, a former Batman villain New Riddler (1650).png|Hartley Rathaway, a former Flash villain going by the name of Pied Piper, but he has since resurfaced as the "New Riddler", much to the dismay of Edward Nashton. Carnage (1650).jpg|Cletus Kasady aka Carnage King Shark (1650).jpg|Shay Lamden, a former Olympic swimmer who was mutated after finding the Tomb of Poseidon in the Atlantic Ocean, becoming King Shark Slipknot (1650).jpg|Christopher Weiss / Slipknot El Diablo (1650).jpg|Chato Santana / El Diablo, a former Mexican vigilante turned criminal Copperhead (1650).jpg|Jane Wyatt / Copperhead Mirror Master (1650).png|Mirror Master intended to join the Squad to free Captain Boomerang, but ended up getting drafted for real Rhino (1650).jpg|Alex O'Hirn / Rhino, a former Spider-Man villain who is used when the Squad has head-on missions that require muscle Kingpin's Crime Family To be added! The Rogues Alternate Earth-1650 Survivors Alternate Earth-1650 Characters Who Do Not Survive Their World's Destruction Other Heroes Other Villains Supporting Characters Category:Blog posts